User blog:Bantha117/GravityMan vs Bantha117. Fifth Official Wiki Rap Tournament - Semi-Finals
Beat AYY YO TRISTAN ON THE TRACK GravityMan vs Bantha117 STEVIE WONDER VS WONDER WOMAN STEVIE WONDER VS WONDER WOMAN STEVIE WONDER VS WONDER WOMAN GravityMan: (Begins at 0:12) Oh you rangutan, mang? I brought no props for your raps Against a man past his twenties pretending to be a Kid; Flash You role-played around with Dick; about a cartoon with two seasons, Following a child’s activity online, is this GIR that I’m greetin’? You’re threatened; then you poach jokes from MemeGoGo I’m the elephant under Bantha’s skin; a real beast in the Ringo Survived my home and coach’s verbal abuse, so give me your worst, I kicked the mod who spanked the monkey, yet you’re still butthurt! Bantha117: (Begins at 0:35) Guess you’d go first at some point, but Sharp’s skills are still dull and his rap’s light Pencil you in at #2 ‘cuz when Grav fights he’s frag’ like he’s graphite Harassing Flats and Flashley and outassing the AssyAss Check the badder Bran’s raps, there’s no Grav in the Avvy Nav Lived in Cali, stalking Zachy, then went up north on the teary trail Died of dissentery when he stepped to me, that’s how the series of Gravity Fails Bat in his ass shoved by the Cat in the Hat that unplayfully kicked him That’s the name of this game, so G'et '''R'ekt 'A'nally, 'V'ictim '''GravityMan: (Begins at 0:59) I don’t give OneShitteh about Munkitteh, Gravy boat is sinking ships A monkey versus an Italian? Grav Brand ‘cause I’m owning this! Take a hint, I’ll drop you at the bottom even if you have a weapon You’re from the desert and bombed; NineElevendySeven You had no DC with DC, like you were on leave to DC, Turn off DC and attend to issues, don’t go read a DC And didn’t you try to get me blocked? Oh yeah! I Skyped asking why, And then, ugh, thank fuck we’re battling ‘cause I’m finally getting a reply! Bantha117: (Begins at 1:23) And I thought Han was boring, of my opponents you’re the worst Somehow needier than Cyan with more infernal perversions per verse You’ll swallow your pride harder than the mic as I’m causing verbal anguish Enough showboating, Gravy, let’s get to the point of this Yang tit: Abandon all hope ye attention-seeking, sock-sneaking peekers Who peaked early and bitched on the Internet when beat by his teacher Like your shittiest of dick jokes, it all comes to a head As the Man called Gravity finds himself falling off his own edge GravityMan: (Begins at 1:47) Aight didn’t like this; here’s a super long review for why you’re blue Truth is, any Dude would seem great if all they did was follow Suit You can’t have Bantha without Ban yet Tiger does it more than you, Left behind a Pokemonmaster now that you’ve enslaved the Pikachu! End you like your third season; wrote three battles and then you’re gone You better change your series name to “Oh God That Wait Is Absurdly Long!” The melomaniac blew as blue, so now he’s playing second fiddle In summary; you may have beat the Doctor but you still Dolittle! Bantha117: (Begins at 2:10) The only shots I’d fear from you are the ones you’d fire at your classmates So non-PC you’re an Apple, but I’m used to kicking Macs out of the rap Gates. Dropping Thy for Fly on a dime, falling victim to Sloth is your sin I’m facing Dante, but it’s more like a run-in with the DmC version Had to drag back the walking dead to scrap past your last round Here I’d make fun of your battle with Wonder, but whoops crud I cut it out! But no matter how deep I can’t meet the beating you got from your own mother So go pull a Joffrey, “Jeff”, and choke on your own vomit, fucker applebottomjeansjeansbootswiththefurWITHTHEFURandthewholeclubwaslookingather shehitthefloorSHEHITTHEFLOORnextthingyouknowNEXTTHINGYOUKNOWwetalkingbout Munkee vs Tigger tho LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW LOW Category:Blog posts